The invention can be characterized as a building component, which may be utilized for interior and external facades finishing in both house and public facilities building-oriented branches of construction industry. The aforementioned item may be therefore utilized to finish and decorate such spaces as: floors, walls, ceilings, facades of the buildings, pools, as well as advertisement-related and informational banners. What is more, the component may be also of use in the furniture joinery industry.
Currently, numerous finishing elements have been invented and patented. The utilization of feathered floor panels is widespread in the modern building industry. Additionally, the panels, which are combined together mechanically and without the necessity to take advantage of any adhesive substances are also widely recognizable and their popularity is constantly increasing. Furthermore, a special floor finishing material, the base of which is wooden, veneered material are used in construction industry in a widespread fashion. The aforementioned material incorporates the hardboard core, the thickness of which oscillates around 6÷9 mm, the top layer of the thickness of 0.2÷0.8 mm, as well as the balancing bottom layer, the thickness of which ranges from 0.1 to 0.6 mm. The top layer is designed in such a way to ensure the durability and proper look of the material.
After proper familiarization with the description of invention no. PL 209069, one may identify a wall-finishing medium, which is made mostly out of glass, especially in the form of tiles. The medium may be used to cover the walls of houses, as well as to decorate brick walls, floors, and ceilings. The aforementioned material has a glass base, which is covered with a layer of waterproof varnish. The material is characteristic due to the fact that it may be attached to the walls by means of bedding mortars or cement glues.
After proper familiarization with the description of invention no. PL 208985, one may identify a hanging ceiling, which is created on the basis of utilization of a load bearing plate, made out of sheets of rigid material combined together, which is then attached to additional load bearing elements. Some of the elements of the plate are translucent, and there is at least one source of light located above the hanging plate. The aforementioned plate has additional holes, which may be of the same or similar diameter, inside which a translucent glass plate is located. What is more, the bearing plate is created out of few sheets of material, being separate layers of the plate. The holes in the layers have the same shapes, but the diameter of the upper layer is bigger than the one of the lower layer. Such a design makes it possible to create a notch, on the edges of which the aforementioned glass plate is located.
After proper familiarization with the description of invention no. P.380135, one may identify a panel, which incorporates a screen, the edges of which are additionally illuminated. The inscriptions are made on the screen by means of a fluorescent paint, special crayon, or marker. The screen has the form of a transparent, light transmitting plate, which is located in a frame. The frame is equipped with at least one source of light, attached to at least one side of the construction. According to the description of the invention, there shall be a light reflecting component incorporated into the frame as well. The dark screen is attached to the rear side of the panel, which absorbs at least some of the visible light, and the light reflecting component is surrounded by the edges of the plate, being fragments of side and front layers of the panel.
The light source is located in such a way that the light ray is directed to the inside of the plate, near to the edges surrounded by the light reflecting element.
After proper familiarization with the description of invention no. P.366476, one may identify a decorative element in the form of a tile of random shape and size, which is characteristic due to the fact that it incorporates light sources, preferably—diodes or optical fibers, which illuminate the front layer of the tile. The light sources are attached to the tile, preferably—to its rear layer. The light sources may be located separately or in a linear manner.
After proper familiarization with the description of invention no. Nr P.381276, one may identify a technology of installation of a floor, which is illuminated by means of LCD or plasma displays. The technology is based on combination of two basic solutions: the integration of LCD or plasma displays (controlled by means of a computer) to create a single broadcasting screen installed on the wall or ceiling, as well as illuminated floor (the light sources in such a case are light bulbs, LED diodes, etc.). The floor is covered with a layer of chilled glass, attached to a load bearing construction. According to the assumptions of the technology such a floor may be installed in clubs, pubs, concert halls, TV studios, and in other places, where mass events are to be organized.